zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Helpers have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator If you would like to become an administrator, please do so at Requests for adminship. How do admins grant rollback or admin rights? See . What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that is not vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an administrator should not be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is simply someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the wiki. Remember, being an administrator is no big deal. Staff The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Zeldapedia will at no point have more than six bureaucrats. If at any point a bureaucrat goes inactive, they will be relieved of these rights. Any active administrators at this time may request to fill the vacant bureaucrat seat. Bureaucrat gallery Bureaucrats * AuronKaizer * Ccbermanzzpedia * EveryDayJoe45 * The Midna * Triforce 14 Administrators * Jedimasterlink * McGillivray227 * Mr kmil Former administrators * Altar (inactivity) * Baltro (demotion) * Bek The Conqueror (inactivity) * Champion Kai (inactivity) * DjMack (inactivity) * Fused Shadow (inactivity) * Happyjoe5 (inactivity) * Hero of Time 87 (demotion) * Hero Of Wisdom (demotion) * LadyNorbert (inactivity) * Lord link (demotion) * Midnaslave (request) * Murchadah (inactivity) * Naftaliash827 (request) * Oath to Order (inactivity) * Oldschoolzeldafan (inactivity) * Power courage wisdom and time (inactivity) * Richard1990 (request) * ShutUpNavi (inactivity) * Thai420 (inactivity) * UberPhoeb (inactivity) * XXXXX (inactivity) * Xykeb Zraliv (inactivity) Rollback These users, along with administrators and former administrators, can use the feature. Active * BassJapas * Birdman5589 * Fierce Deku * From Beyond The Stars * Isdrakthül * Minish Link * Oni Dark Link * Redeadhunter Inactive * Darknut15 * DekuStickMaster * Emem123292 * Lessthan1337 * Lisa URAQT * MaloMart * McJeff * Moblin slayer * Solar flute * TheNewSheik